Exquisito Ensueño
by Arihdni
Summary: [Ryoma x Sakuno] El deseo se expande como fuego salvaje, y las pasiones son difíciles de ignorar. LEMON RYOSAKU. TRADUCCIÓN. Bienvenido a los fans!


**Ok! Antes de que comiencen a leer, les dejo bien clarito que ESTE FIC LEMON NO ES MÍO.**

**Es de otra autora muy talentosa que se atrevió a publicar un fic smut de mi pareja favorita y quiero compartirlo con ustedes!**

**Espero y lo disfruten! Ya que he tratado de ser fiel al texto original en inglés.**

-

-

-

-

-

_**Exquisito Ensueño**_

_Escrito por **Pirou**_

_Traducido por **Arihdni**_

-

-

-

-

-

_Esos lujuriantes, llenos labios que lo tentaron desde el primer día, ahora estaban heridos e hinchados por sus mordidas y besos, incitándolo aún mas. La piel de ella era tan suave como la seda, rogando por su caricia ¿y qué clase de hombre negaría tan elegante ofrenda? Ella era tan encantadora como una rosa, yaciendo bajo de él, entregándose a él, y esta noche, él le daría todo lo que ella quisiese y más. El cuerpo de ella se arqueó, piel desnuda rozando su pecho, y prendió fuego en todo su cuerpo entero. Él gimió, necesitándola como ella lo necesitaba a él._

_Pero no era suficiente._

"_Ryoma-kun…"gimió ella gentilmente._

_Ryoma-kun? después de todos estos años, incontables momentos íntimos entre ellos y e todavía seguía siendo Ryoma-kun? Ese honorífico ya tendría que estar fuera de uso. Él cambiaría eso…esta noche._

_La boca de él descendió sobre la de ella otra vez, forzadamente, devorándola. El beso era quemante, demandante, su lengua buscaba desesperada la entrada a la cálida, dulce caverna de su boca. Los brazos de ella intentaron envolver el cuello de él, pero él era mas rápido, y rápidamente puso sus muñecas al suave colchón con su mano derecha. Ella sollozó en protesta, pero él no complacería su gentil ruego._

_Él la dominaría esta noche. Completamente. Y ella será suya. Entera._

_Ella rompió el ardiente beso, jadeando por aire, y el continuaba con sus atenciones en todas partes. Los labios de él trazaron un abrasador camino por todo lo largo de su cuello, mordisqueando la suave piel. Todo ese momento, su mano izquierda tomó uno de sus firmes senos y lo amasaba a su voluntad._

_El pulgar de él rozó sobre la tentadora cima de este, y ella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado._

"_Ryoma-kun!"_

_Fue una ronca, súplica. Por un minuto lo satisfizo, sabiendo que él era la causa de su placer. Pero luego se dio cuenta, que no serviría. Ese sufijo._

_Sus ojos se oscurecieron con lujuria, y una nueva resolución._

_Di mi nombre, Sakuno._

_Lamió su clavícula, succionado la piel. Su mano izquierda se había alternado a su seno derecho, y estaba ahora atendiendo expertamente el montículo, dándole el mismo tratamiento que su doble recibió. Lamió un trecho al seno izquierdo de ella, tomándose su tiempo._

"_Ryoma…"_

_Así es, Sakuno. Más fuerte. Dime que me deseas. Sólo a mi._

_Ya habiendo llegado a su destino, su talentosa lengua hizo trabajar su magia, tomando todo su seno en su boca. Él la sintió retorcerse abajo, pero su mano izquierda tenía cautivas las muñecas de ella, y no las soltaría._

_Su lengua trazó eróticos patrones sobre su pezón, y ella no podía reprimirse._

"_Por favor… Ryoma…más…por favor!"_

_La boca de él abandonó se seno, mirándola a los ojos. Estaban opacos y oscurecidos con la pasión. El respirar de ella estaba agitado, y no pudo contenerse en rozar su cuerpo con las caderas de ella. Su férrea erección rozó su feminidad, y ella jadeó._

_La cabeza de él se hundió al lado de su oído._

"_Mía", le susurró, "Eres mía"_

"_Tuya…". Respondió ella, apenas y conciente de las palabras que salieron de sus labios._

_Satisfecho con su respuesta, su mano izquierda rozó con la extensa planicie de su estómago, sintiendo la lisa, dorada piel bajo sus dedos. Ella se estremeció con anticipación y él tomó la reacción con hambre._

_Hermosa…_

_Las puntas de los dedos de él recorrieron sobre sus labios vaginales, tentando, una ligera, rápida caricia que la volvió loca. Ella ardía al contacto, pero fue muy breve. No era suficiente…_

"_Me necesitas?"tentó él a ella, sabiendo muy bien que deliraba de deseo._

_A ese punto, todo lo que ella fue capaz fue un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Los dedos de él se adentraron despacio y ella gritó, embistiendo sus caderas hacia la mano de él. Él sonrió._

"_Abre tus ojos…", ordenó es un tono duro._

_Escuchando su ronca orden, sus párpados se abrieron poco, solo para abrirlos más en sorpresa al hundir dos dedos en su mundo. Ella gritó. _

_Hermosa…_

_Sus dedos comenzaron a embestir en un lento paso, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, pero rápidamente ganaron velocidad hasta que él se deslizaba dentro de ella y salía en un ritmo rápido. Las caderas de ella se alzaban salvajemente mientras pedía por la liberación que ella sabía que vendría. Tan cerca…_

"_Por favor…te quiero…dentro…Ryoma!" sollozó ella._

_Él combatió la urgencia de lanzarla en la cama y cojérsela desesperado ahí y allí, pero se recordó que todo vendría en su momento. Ahora, era el placer de ella. Y él se aseguraría de que ella disfrutase cada segundo de ello._

_Mientras sus dedos continuaban las rítmicas embestidas, bajó su boca a su seno, y tomó su pezón entre sus dientes. Mordió el erecto pico, causando que ella echara su cabeza hacia atrás a la increíble sensación que azotaba su cuerpo._

_Tan desesperada…estaba tan maravillosamente desesperada._

_De su propia cuenta, el pulgar de él buscó por la joya de ella, el botón de nervios que la llevaría hasta el borde, y lo frotó cuando lo descubrió. Su grito alcanzó los oídos de él, y ella arqueó su espalda en la mano de él. Casi estaba allí…solo un poco más…_

_Y luego rompió._

_Las combinadas sensaciones de sus succiones y caricias habían hecho que alcanzara el borde y ella gritó el nombre de él dependiendo ella del orgasmo._

"_RYOMA!"_

_Él sonrió maliciosamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, y él retiró sus dedos._

_Ya era hora…estaba lista…_

_Él liberó sus muñecas y se colocó sobre ella, una mano en cada lado del cuerpo de ella, apoyándolo._

_Ella lo miró, ahora completamente conciente, y él se tomó su tiempo en mirarla. Su respiración pesada, su sonrojado rostro, sus ojos llenos de lujuria que reflejaban los suyos propios…_

_Y en un fluido movimiento, él embistió su endurecida hombría dentro de ella, con fuerza. Ella ora vez gritó, y arqueó su espalda, sus senos rozando en su desnudo pecho._

_Él apretó los dientes de que tan increíblemente estrecha ella era. Tan cálida, tan húmeda… tan maravillosa…_

_Y sobre todas las cosas, esa noche, mientras ella se entregaba a él completamente, ella era hermosa…_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Brillantes, implacables rayos de sol llenaron sus sentidos, invadiendo cada raja, cada rincón y parte, de su mente. Ryoma liberó un sordo gemido en su almohada mientras era lentamente, pero obligatoriamente despertado de su tan _encantador_ sueño. Los dioses estaban en su contra, lo juraba.

Sus pestañas se abrieron un poquito, mientras miraba al reloj de alarma en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Para sorpresa de Ryoma, decía 8:14 am, y pestañeó el sueño de sus ojos y bostezó suavemente, restregando sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Él no solía despertarse tan temprano los domingos en la mañana.

Ahí fue cuando sintió los brazos de ella, envolviéndose en la cintura de él y halándolo de vuelta a la cama. El dejó escapar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba hacia abajo solo para encontrar su hermosa compañera en el mismo estado que él: apenas despierta, pero deseando no estarlo.

Ella lo abrazó fuerte, buscando la calidez de su cuerpo, y él suspiró. Él nunca podía negarse a su esposa. Recostándose de nuevo en la cama, envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, y la acercó más a él.

"Sakuno" murmuró con gentileza en su oído "Despierta"

Su única reacción fue sacudir su cabeza y arrimarse más en su abrazo, frotándose en su cálido, y cincelado pecho y murmurando ciertas palabras que no entendió – probablemente unas de protestas, asumió él.

Ya que su esposa parecía indispuesta a cooperar, Ryoma se contentó con observarla dormir. Sus ojos se pasearon por su piel de porcelana, pálida y perfecta. Él podía sentir su cálida respiración en su pecho, él posó su quijada encima de su cabeza. Sus hebras marrones eran suaves al tacto, y se encontró a si mismo levantando una mano para recorrer los suaves cabellos.

Finalmente ella abrió un ojo, el otro le siguió, revelando dos claras, orbes chocolate. Lo que le dio la bienvenida fue una vista que ella no esperaba, mientras ella encaraba su grandiosa mirada que decía una cosa, y solo una cosa: él la deseaba.

"Ohayo…", susurró ella, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas alzarse.

"Ohayo" respondió ronco, y bajó su boca para trazar un camino de besos ardientes a lo largo de su garganta.

"Mou, es muy temprano en la mañana" le informó ella a él, aún así disfrutando de las caricias de sus labios más de lo que admitía.

Él eligió ignorar su aseveración. Nunca era demasiado temprano en la mañana, o muy tarde en la noche para este asunto. Su mano derecha se dirigió a sus regiones íntimas, y jugaba expertamente con su joya mientras su dedo anular se hundía en ella totalmente.

"Q-qué hay del… desayuno?" apenas y pudo decir. Sus atenciones eran increíblemente deliciosas, ya estaban nublando sus sentidos mientras se deslizaba hacia un estado de euforia.

"Creo que comeré a ti en el desayuno"

"Ryoma-kun!" su voz se había alzado una nota, con un ligero tono de molestia, mientras se sonrojaba por la irónica implicación.

Esto causó que el arqueara una ceja asombrado. Giró sobre ella, cambiando sus posiciones. Ella sollozó a la pérdida de contacto íntimo, mientras él se colocaba encima de ella y colocaba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con sus manos.

Qué fue lo que le había dicho acerca de ese honorífico?

Una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro, al pensar en las cosas tan hermosas que podrían hacerla retorcer, hacer que gritara por él. Su boca descendió sobre la de ella, capturando los labios de ella, en beso de plenitud, y algo le dijo a ella que no saldrían de la cama por un rato. Él estaba divirtiéndose mucho, y ella compartiría su placer.

Es cierto que había sido despertado de su dulce, dulce sueño, pero esta más dulce realidad servía para compensarle.

**Finale.**

**Y eso es todo! Bye bye!**


End file.
